dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu
' Super Buu ' is the result of Evil Buu eating the fat Majin Buu after turning him into candy. This new Super Buu has a tremendous increase in power but has significantly lower intelligence of any other Majin Buu (other than Kid Buu). In this form Buu has very little patience and has tantrums, he even holds the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Super Buu also has the ability to absorb others into his own body. He gains their knowledge, power, and all of their techniques. In the Fusion Saga Evil Buu absorbed Majin Buu, Piccolo, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Gohan resulting in his ultimate Super Buu form. His forms after absorbing the Z fighters have been named by fans, often with Buu at the start or end of them. Names like Buutenks, Buucolo and Buuhan. In the Tenkaichi series his absorbed forms only say. Super Buu (Gotenks/Gohan absorbed) he is also known as Adult Buu due to his original form being known as Kid Buu. Super Buu has absorbed many fighters and changed in appearance every time and every time he absorbs a fighter he takes on their cloths, facial/body features, and characteristics. in some cases (such as after absorbing Piccolo) his voice and intelligence undergo a change as well. Despite his incredible power, he was completely outclassed by Super Saiyan Vegito as shown when his strongest attack was easily kicked into space. Background Super Buu was formed when Evil Buu turned Majin Buu into chocolate, ate him, and transformed (the transformation was mostly hidden behind pink smoke). He brutally killed Smitty (one of the deranged gunmen responsible for his creation), though the influence of the Fat Buu prevented him from killing Hercule. Now with the ability to sense energy, he made his way to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and many of their friends and family were taking refuge. He demanded to see the strong warrior that Goku told his counterpart about, and when Piccolo, in a desperate attempt to distract him, told him he could amuse himself by terrorizing the people of Earth (knowing they could be revived with the Dragonballs), Super Buu instead did a Human Extinction Attack, eliminating the entire population of Earth except Piccolo, Hercule, Bee, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong and Puar. Piccolo eventually agreed to take him to Trunks and Goten, but told him to wait an hour. It wasn't until he found out Videl was Hercule's daughter that he accepted. However, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan, and he responded by turning her into an egg and crushing her. Later he grew tired of waiting and smashed the hourglass, so Piccolo led him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Gotenks in there, knowing that if Gotenks lost, he could destroy the entrance and trap Buu (and himself along with Gotenks) inside for eternity. Piccolo deliberately took the longest possible way to the chamber in order to stall him and to give Goten and Trunks more time to prepare. When they entered, it proved wrong the myth that only two can enter at a time. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Super Buu. During the fight, Gotenks punched Buu in the chin, and following this his eyes were red (as opposed to white) and his tongue green (as opposed to red). Soon Gotenks turned Super Saiyan and created a miniature ghost version of himself, called the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Not knowing of the attacks true purpose, Buu assaulted the ghost, which explodes on contact. Though blown to molecules, he survived and regenerated. When Gotenks pretended he couldn't do another attack, Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber, trapping them all inside forever. Buu yelled "Let me out!" and his voice (though he didn't know it was possible) opened a portal leading out of the chamber, and he entered the outside world and turned everyone on the Lookout (except Dende) to chocolate and ate them, thus Hercule, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and Dende were the only ones left on Earth (though Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were still alive and in different dimensions). When Gotenks returned with Piccolo, he was in Super Saiyan 3 form, and fought Buu. They appeared evenly matched, until Gotenks' fusion wore off. As Trunks and Goten desperately searched for a way out of the situation, Buu fell asleep. That is, until Gohan showed up, powered up by Elder Kai, and made quick work of Buu. He blew himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan, though this later proved a way of waiting for Goten and Trunks to fuse again (they must wait an hour before fusing again), as when he returned, he requested to fight Gotenks again. When they fused together, he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in a more powerful version of himself. This was also the first time the narrator referred to him as Super Buu. Super Buu fought Gohan again and gained the advantage. With no other alternative, Elder Kai gave his life and some Fusion Earrings to Goku so he could go to Earth and fuse with Gohan to fight Buu. At the time, Tien was trying to stop Buu, who was about to blow up the earth when Goku appeared and severed him in half with an energy disk. His lower half kicked Tien and knocked him unconscious. He attacked Goku as Gohan was attempting to find the dropped earring, however Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him, and in turn lost a majority of his power. However, he used his head tentacle (that Goku had severed earlier) and he used it to absorb Gohan, thus becoming the most powerful villain in all of Dragon Ball Z. He offered Goku a chance to fuse. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Hercule, but he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form Vegito. Vegito proved to be the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z, as he proceeded to pound Buu with hardly any effort at all. Buu's liquid form (that he used on Smitty), turning him into candy, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and a giant energy orb (with the intent of destroying the planet) were unsuccessful, and he attempted to use his voice to tear through the fabric of the dimensions, but was foiled by Vegito (this was the only real difficulty Vegito had against him). Buu eventually absorbed Vegito, though this was what Vegito was counting on. He wasn't made part of Buu due to a barrier, he separated back into Goku and Vegeta, disconnected Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo from him, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing this (and having already gotten indigestion from them) he somehow went inside his own head and fought them. However, he seemed to be afraid of the original Majin Buu getting torn down, so that is exactly what Vegeta did finally destroying Super Buu (in a way). They escaped with the absorbed ones (forgetting Majin Buu) through the holes in Super Buu's head from where steam comes out of, meanwhile Super Buu (due to having his mind destroyed) assumes a hulking form before getting much smaller, now in the form called Kid Buu. According to Kibito Kai, the hulking form he assumed before becoming Kid Buu was the form that the original Majin Buu took when he absorbed the South Kai at the time. Super Buu's Absorption Forms Gotenks/Piccolo Absorbed This is the form Super Buu took after absorbing both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. After the absorption had taken place, Buu gained a massive increase in power (courtesy of Gotenks), in addition to becoming more intelligent (due to Piccolo). Super Buu also gained the ability to use the techniques of the two Z Fighters. His head tentacle had increased in length to mimic the hair of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Also, Super Buu's face and hands took on a more "human" appearance. He wore Gotenks' vest now to show that the young Saiyan was his main source of power. Piccolo/Goten/Trunks Absorbed This form of Super Buu appeared after the 30 minute (or less) fusion of Gotenks' had worn off inside of Buu's body. He lost much of his gained power now that Goten and Trunks had defused and Piccolo became Buu's main power source, although he kept his keen intellect. Gotenks' vest was replaced with Piccolo's cape as a result of this. Gohan/Piccolo/Goten/Trunks Absorbed This is the final transformation that Super Buu underwent after he had been successful in absorbing Gohan. Super Buu donned Gohan's gi, his head tentacle has now increased in both length and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. After achieving this form, he then dubbed himself as "Ultimate Buu" or the "Mightiest Majin". Special abilities * Super Kamehameha * Vice Break * Kamehameha * Chasing Destructo Disk * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Special Beam Cannon * Death Ball (Frieza absorbed only) * Galactic Donut * Spirit Bomb (Cell absorbed only) Voice actors Josh Martin (normal form) Justin Cook (Absorbed forms) Trivia *After absorbing Piccolo, Super Buu tells Gohan "That really hurt, didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been less painful." This is what Piccolo said to Gohan during the Saiyan Saga after Tien died while fighting Nappa. *Though hesitating (and at one point, refusing) to kill Hercule, and listening to Videl asking him to wait one hour, he didn't seem to mind turning Videl into chocolate and eating her. *It is likely that he is the one who killed Captain Ginyu with his Human Extinction Attack. If not, he killed Ginyu as Kid Buu when he blew up the earth. He also presumably killed General Tao, unless the mercenary was able to avoid it as Tien and Chiaotzu had (in which case he was blown up with the entire planet). *Super Buu is the only villain to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Cell don't count because Vegeta is a Z Fighter when he enters, and Cell only appeared in Gohan's nightmares. *The Evil Buu spends most of his time in Dragon Ball Z as Super Buu. Evil Buu is only in two episodes, and Kid Buu in 11, while Super Buu is in 22 episodes. *Many fans believe Super Buu should have turned back into Evil Buu when Majin Buu was disconnected from him. *It is widely believed among fans that Super Buu is stronger than Kid Buu. Kibito Kai explaining that Kid Buu is the most dangerous form of Buu can be explained in that he is a pure evil merciless killing machine in this form. This assertion is supported somewhat by the fact that Goku, as a Super Saiyan 3, did not want to fight Super Buu, even with Vegeta, and said that they would be killed. The original wording of the manga further supports the notion that Kid Buu is indeed one of Buu's weaker forms, being most dangerous because of his volatility, not his raw strength. *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) stated that his favorite flavor of candy is coffee. (In the Ocean group's dub, his favorite flavor of candy is chocolate.) *Right after he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, but before he fights Gohan, they both assume the fighting stances of Goku and Vegeta before their first battle — Gohan taking Goku's, and Buu taking Vegeta's. *Out of all of Buu's forms, Super Buu is by far his most threatening looking and also his most powerful. Category:Characters